


Triumph

by acf151



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Views from the other side.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acf151/pseuds/acf151
Summary: Jess’ death was a triumph for a certain demonic force.  Right?





	Triumph

Disclaimer: The characters and situations portrayed here are not mine, they belong to the WB. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not link to this story without appropriate warnings. Please do not archive this story without my permission.

Authored by : acf151  
e-mail: acf151@yahoo.com  
Title: Triumph  
Genre: Horror  
Rating: PG-15 (just in case)  
Pairing: None  
Spoilers: Pilot of Supernatural  
Warnings: Views from the other side.  
Summary: Jess’ death was a triumph for a certain demonic force. Right?

 

Triumph

The glow of the flames lit her eyes, filling her with that ecstatic joy that only the damned can understand. The heat crawled along her body with the life of a vanilla innocent and her fiancé’s shattered happiness.

Triumph. Near triumph after twenty-two years of waiting. Lurking.

The demon basked in this feeling. Hopelessness.

She could have done so for a long time had he not interrupted.

The sheer fury was enough to make her afraid. The icy cold of his rage stole the fire from her.

“What did you do?”

Still drunk on victory, she dared being surly and arrogant. “I killed that love of the Winchester boy. You should have seen his face. He didn’t even flee.”

“He did not die.”

“His brother pulled him out again. I have been waiting a long time to get him. He eludes me.” The afterglow wore off a little. “What?”

His eyes burned with an entirely different sort of fire. “Do you realize what the Winchester sons have been doing?”

She paled.

He continued. “Do you realize how many allies of ours they have returned to us? It was enough good that the father and older brother were making quests, but now you have sent the brat off too! He was ours! Let him lose his soul in legal semantics and the pursuit of power and money. He was ours! You shoved him away.”

“Forgive me.” It was a futile, fruitless phrase when she thought it. Saying it…

“Who do you think I am.” His voice was low, noxious.

She could feel her fear increase his power. “I will not fail you again.” No. She could not; she did not dare.

“Stop them. Corrupt them or kill them, but stop them.”

“Yes.” After he left her, she turned her thoughts once more to the sons of Winchester. She would get them, next time.

Some fires one does not escape.


End file.
